Christmas in California
by artistgirl16
Summary: A one-shot Christmas story. Featuring my OC, Violet.


Twas the morning of Christmas Eve in the city of Pasadena, California. Everywhere you looked, people were busy running around, getting last minute Christmas preparations ready. You could see Christmas lights twinkling in store windows and people walking around the streets in big, comfy, winter coats. The air was crisp and cool with a slight breeze blowing throughout the streets. But however that is not where our story takes place.

Our story takes place in a certain apartment complex, precisely apartments 4A and 5A. There was a medium sized, evergreen, pine tree in the corner of apartment 4A. The lights were colorful and bright and gave a warm glow to the small living room. A few small ornaments decorated the tree, and at the very top of the tree was a bright golden star.  
>A small, blonde woman, by the name of Penny, looked up at the tree with bright eyes and a huge smile. And of course, on top of her head was a red and white Santa hat. She playfully walked over to her boyfriend, Leonard, who was currently trying to sneak a few Christmas cookies into his mouth. Penny shook her head when she saw what he was trying to do. But before Leonard could eat any, the young blonde reached over and snatched the cookies.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?" The young man with black framed glasses said.

"You know what, these cookies are for everyone. So you have to wait at least thirty more minutes before everyone arrives. I worked hard on baking those," Penny said knowing that that was a lie.

"Really you baked these? By yourself?" Leonard said with a teasing smile and knowing look.

Under his knowing gaze, Penny crumbled and said, "Well, ok, fine, I didn't bake them. But it took me an hour to find them at the store!"

The two laughed and were about to kiss, when they heard a small knock come from the door. Penny volunteered to answer it. And when the door was open, she squealed and hugged the person right away, before they could even say a word. The person, who was caught in a death grip of a hug, laughed and greeted Penny. The stranger at the door, was a young woman, with light brown hair and forest green eyes. Her pregnancy bump was just barely beginning to show. She also had a prosthetic right leg, as a result of an injury by her now estranged ex-boyfriend.

And her name was Violet. She wore a light blue sweater and a tan, khaki, knee length skirt. And a top of her head, was a red and white Santa hat, just like Penny's. In her hand she carries a bag, filled with presents for all her friends.

"Sheldon, Violet's here!" Penny shouted towards the bedrooms, as soon as the door was shut. And almost immediately, Violet's face began to redden.

Dressed in light brown pants, blue undershirt and his red Flash t-shirt, Sheldon emerged from the hallway, and greeted the newest apartment guest. He embraced Violet's little frame in an awkward hug. But the sight melted everyone's heart. Soon after that, Violet held up the bag and asked, "where should I put these?"

"I'll take them," Penny said and put them under the present laden tree. The four adults then sat around the living room talking and waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. And they needn't wait more than ten minutes before they heard voices arise from outside.

Once the door was opened, the rest of the group poured in like rain, carrying various goodies; ranging from boxes of all shapes and sizes to delicious smelling cooking. Pleasantries were exchanged by all, and the Christmas festivities began. Everyone ended up telling what their favorite part of Christmas is and joking around about past Christmas get-togethers. And soon enough, the delightful smell of Christmas dinner made everyone's stomachs' grumble.

A feast was set out in front of everyone; a medium sized turkey, cooked by the young Indian man, Raj, mashed potatoes and gravy, a big bowl of salad and some other small options. As for dessert, cookies, courtesy of Penny, and a Death by Chocolate lava cake. And after everyone had gotten a plate, almost all of the food was gone.

Once everyone's stomachs' had settled, the group had decided to open presents. And once the presents were passed out, the unwrapping began.

"Oh, this is heavy!" Penny exclaimed as she unwrapped a bottle of her favorite holiday drink, Peppermint Schnapps.  
>"Thank you, sweetie!" She expressed to her boyfriend with a kiss.<p>

"Yes, a new belt buckle!" Exclaimed Howard, who was dressed in red skinny pants and a festive green shirt.

But everyone was a bit shocked and confused when they opened Violet's presents' for them. Her gifts were all in black picture frames. And in those picture frames were drawings of her friends as superheroes. But they weren't just any superheroes, they were personalized to fit the personalities of everyone.

"Oh Violet, I love it!" Penny said with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her superhero was called "Miss Shopaholic." She wore a pink suit with white stripes on the side, and in her hands she carried various bags. And upon her face she wore a black mask.

Amy's superhero was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white lab coat. In her hand, was a levitating pink brain. And her name was "the Brain Buster."

Howard's superhero was dressed in a white toga with a red sash with tiny hearts embroidering it. And as soon as he say what the name of his superhero was he started to chuckle, for his was christened "The Love Translator."

Sheldon's superhero was dressed in a golden-honey suit. And molecules and atoms were floating all around him. For he was "Physicist Extraordinaire."

And the others absolutely adored there drawings.

"Aww, Violet, this is amazing!"  
>"I love it!"<br>"This is great!"  
>And other similar responses came from throughout the group.<p>

And Violet smiled at her gifts. A black sweater with a white cat face from Penny. A paw print charm and silver chain bracelet from Raj. Purple and blue paw printed slippers from Leonard. An infinity scarf with, of course, cats printed on it from Amy. And from Bernadette and Howard, a cat rug and a cat bedspread.

"Goodness, you guys make me look like a crazy cat woman!" Violet said and started to laugh. But she loved all of her gifts.

"Well we better be heading home now, thanks for our gifts," Bernadette said and guided Raj and Howard out the door. And shortly after that, Amy said her goodbyes and walked out as well.

"Alright well, thank you guys for a great day," Violet said as she started to take her leave.

"Wait, Violet before you go, I want you to have this," Sheldon said and handed her a black box.

"What is it?" Violet said as she started to open it. She looked confused but slightly smile when she saw what it was.  
>"Oh my Sheldon, this is beautiful," she said as she held up a small silver heart pendant.<p>

"I'm glad you like it," Sheldon said and looked to the ground as a slight blush crept upon his face.

"I do, but what's it for?" Violet asked.

"Well let me explain, these past few months I... Well I started to find myself growing attached to you... And well... Would you be my girlfriend?" Sheldon said and finally looked up to face Violet.

"Sheldon of course! I'd love to!" Violet expressed and Sheldon to put the necklace on, which he did.

And the two newly couple hugged each other and wished each other a very Merry Christmas.

_The End._

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
